


i'll be your guiding hand

by agentmmayy



Series: promptober [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Phil, May, and Daisy carve pumpkins but not without a few interesting questions and answers.





	i'll be your guiding hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).

> written for promptober day 1: pumpkin carving and for gort who prompted philinda & bb!daisy <3 this is canon divergence before aos if phil and melinda raised daisy etc etc. hope you enjoy! :)

“Okay,” Phil began. “We’ve got the markers, knives, bowls, spoon-” With each item listed, he counted on his fingers. “-newspapers, ice cream scooper, saw, and more knives. I think that’s it.” He glanced at Melinda. “Is that it?” ** **   
** **

She nodded. “That should be everything.” ** **   
** **

The entire length of the dining room table was covered in spread out newspaper, all the tools and items Phil listed, and three large pumpkins. With t-minus four days until Halloween, it was the perfect time to carve pumpkins, something Phil and Daisy begged May to do once he brought it up. This would be their first-time pumpkin carving since “leaving” Shield five years ago and their first-time pumpkin carving as a family. Phil, May thought, was more excited than Daisy was.  ** **   
** **

Daisy rose onto her knees on her chair and poked at the ice cream scooper. She tucked one arm against her chest, making her bat-patterned sweater scrunch around her neck. “This is a lot of stuff.”****  
****

“Pumpkin carving is delicate work,” Phil said.  ** **   
** **

“Why?” ** **   
** **

“Because we’re cutting into something,” Melinda answered. She took the seat next to Phil and across from Daisy, pulling a pumpkin close. “Remember craft time in your class? How you have scissors and glue and crayons? This is almost the same thing.” ** **   
** **

“Like grown-up craft time?” Daisy asked.  ** **   
** **

“Just way more dangerous,” Phil said, grabbing a few markers as he sat down. “You and I can do the stenciling. We’ll let mom handle the knife.”  ** **   
** **

Daisy pouted. “But I wanna carve too.” ** **   
** **

“Not until you learn how to hold a knife correctly,” Melinda said. ** **   
** **

At five, Daisy knew how to hold utensils, just not properly. She normally held them in her fist, that is when she wasn’t using her fingers or chopsticks. Like her mother, Daisy ate almost everything with chopsticks, even if it wasn’t Chinese food. “Chopsticks are so much easier,” she grumbled.  ** **   
** **

Phil chuckled. “Well, those won’t work for carving up a pumpkin.” ** **   
** **

“What about chopstick knives?” she asked. ** **   
** **

“That…” he paused. “Would probably work. But, we don’t have any of those. It’s knives for us.” ** **   
** **

“Lame.” ** **   
** **

“So lame,” Phil agreed. “Alright, time to stencil.” ** **   
** **

Sliding off her chair, Daisy went over to Phil, climbing into his lap. He lifted her up, kissing the side of her head before reaching to bring Daisy’s pumpkin over, setting it in front of them. “What did you want to carve, Daisy?” ** **   
** **

“Um.” Her little brow furrowed in thought. “A face with…” Daisy lifted a hand to her lips, fingers playing with her lower one. “Teeth and eyes.” ** **   
** **

“Teeth and eyes, huh?” Phil asked, jotting everything down. He rolled the sleeves of his sweater up as he did, unwilling to get the white fabric dirty. “What kind of teeth and eyes?” ** **   
** **

“Star and moon eyes,” Daisy told him. “Like my nightlight. And square teeth. Oh!” Her face lit up. “And- and a triangle nose!” ** **   
** **

“Is it going to be smiling?” ** **   
** **

She nodded, fingers tracing invisible shapes onto the pumpkin. “Yeah. It’s not gonna be that scary cuz I don’t want it to be.” ** **   
** **

He nodded. “That’s fair.” ** **   
** **

“Are you gonna make yours scary?” Daisy asked, glancing up at her father.  ** **   
** **

“You know,” Phil said. “I don’t know yet. Maybe.” ** **   
** **

Her attention turned to Melinda who sat next to them. She was already drawing on her pumpkin. Daisy leaned over, trying to see. “What are you doing, Mommy?” she asked. “Are you gonna make yours scary?” ** **   
** **

Without looking up from the pumpkin before her, Melinda answered. “I’m doing a cat.” She’d printed a stencil of a cat with its back raised offline. “It won’t be that scary.” ** **   
** **

“Guess that leaves all the scariness to me then, huh?”  ** **   
** **

Daisy giggled. “You’re not scary.” ** **   
** **

“I’m not scary?” Phil gasped. Setting the pen down, he grabbed Daisy’s sides, fingers tickling her as he exclaimed, “Boo!” Daisy shrieked with laughter, not afraid even in the slightest bit. “Did that scare you?” ** **   
** **

“No!” she laughed, wiggling around until she faced Phil. It was Daisy’s turn to lunge at him, hands outstretched and fingers curled to resemble claws. “Boo!” ** **   
** **

He screamed a flat  _ Ahh! _ , feigning fear with a hand over his heart and one on his forehead. This only spurred Daisy’s giggles on. May watched them, shaking her head fondly at their antics.  ** **   
** **

When Phil uncapped a marker and was about to place the tip on the pumpkin and began drawing, Daisy gasped.  ** **   
** **

“No! I wanna do it!” ** **   
** **

“Okay,” he agreed, lifting the marker away but keeping it in hand. “You can do it, but I have to help you. Mommy needs a straight line to cut, or else the pumpkin is going to be all wonky.” ** **   
** **

Daisy nodded, fingers reaching for the marker that Phil handed to her. “Kay, Daddy.” ** **   
** **

Once the marker was in Daisy’s fist, Phil wrapped his fingers around her little hand, guiding her yet still letting Daisy have some control. Melinda watched as they drew. Daisy sat on Phil’s lap, as close to the table as possible. The tip of her tongue poked out between her lips, and her brow drew in concentration. It was easy for Daisy to draw the smile, teeth, and triangle on her own, but once she got to the eyes, she needed Phil’s help more. Together they drew out a crescent moon and a star, Phil quietly praising Daisy after each shape.  ** **   
** **

After a minute or two, Daisy pulled away, grinning. “I did it!” ** **   
** **

“It looks so good!” Phil exclaimed, capping the marker. He kissed Daisy’s cheek, who beamed under the compliment. “Let’s show mom.” ** **   
** **

With Phil’s help, Daisy turned the pumpkin to Melinda. The mouth was lopsided, the moon squiggly and star a mess of lines, but like all of Daisy’s art, it was beautiful in its own way. “Very nice.” ** **   
** **

“Thanks.” Phil brought her pumpkin over, going over more of the squiggly lines, and Daisy didn’t protest. Daisy watched him before losing interest. “What are you doing?” When she saw the finished stencil on Melinda’s pumpkin, she gasped. “You finished  _ already _ ?” ** **   
** **

“I did.” ** **   
** **

“Mom will carve hers while we finish our stencils,” Phil said.  ** **   
** **

It was a good thing Daisy’s stencil was practically done because once Melinda took a knife, all Daisy’s attention was on her. She watched, transfixed by each movement of Melinda’s hand. It had been a while since Melinda last handled a knife for purposes other than using in fights or throwing at targets. But, she still had control over the blade, slicing through the thick rind with ease. Before she cut out the cat, Melinda tilted the pumpkin over so the bottom was facing her.  ** **   
** **

Daisy peered around the pumpkin. “Why are you cutting its butt?” ** **   
** **

“It’s a trick,” Melinda told her as she moved the blade in a palm-sized circle. “When it begins to rot, the top won’t cave in, and it’ll last longer.” ** **   
** **

“Cool.” ** **   
** **

With one last twist of the knife, the bottom part fell out. Melinda caught it in her hand, keeping the knife in the other as she stuck most of her arm in the pumpkin. It took another few cuts and a yank before there was a gross squelch and ripping of fibers. She pulled out the stem, lifting a large mass of wet, stringy pulp and membrane into one of the bowls on the table.  ** **   
** **

“It’s the guts!” Daisy shrieked. “Eww!” ** **   
** **

Even with almost three decades of field and medical experience under his belt, Phil still looked queasy at the sight of the pumpkin insides. Melinda couldn’t help herself and offered him a handful. Orange tinted liquid dripped down her hand and onto the newspaper beneath them. “Want some?” ** **   
** **

Somehow Phil managed to glare even as he swallowed thickly. “No, thanks.” ** **   
** **

Melinda thrust it out to him, laughing at how Phil flinched back. She dumped the handful in the gut bowl before going back in for more. It was gross and slimy but not as disturbing as other things Melinda witnessed at Shield. She could deal with pumpkin guts just fine.  ** **   
** **

Daisy pointed to the seeds stuck on and between the stringy filling. “What are those?” ** **   
** **

“Those are all the seeds,” Phil told her, glasses balanced precariously on the tip of his nose as he drew. “After we carve our pumpkins, I’ll cook them.” ** **   
** **

“We can  _ eat  _ them?” ** **   
** **

“Yep.” When Daisy reached for the bowl, Phil tugged her back by the waistband of her leggings. “We can’t eat them yet, sweetheart."  ** **   
** **

"Why?" ** **   
** **

"Because if you do, a pumpkin will grow inside of you.” ** **   
** **

She gasped. “Really?” Daisy narrowed her eyes. “Nuh-uh. You’re lying.” ** **   
** **

Phil playfully pinched her side, smiling at her squeal. “Have I ever lied to you?” ** **   
** **

That brought her up short. In Daisy’s mind, Phil was a  _ saint, _ and the only other person she idolized more than her mother. He couldn’t possibly lie to her, except when he told her he didn’t know where May hid the Christmas presents or if the park was closed or not. Instead of answering, Daisy shrugged, mind continuing to whir with the new information.  ** **   
** **

“Is that what happened to Miss Kimmy?” she asked after a moment.  ** **   
** **

Melinda frowned, confused at the mention of their neighbor and question that accompanied it. Taking her hands from the pumpkin, she wiped them off with a towel before grabbing a spoon. “Why would you think that’s what happened to Miss Kimmy?” ** **   
** **

“Cuz, her tummy’s all big,” Daisy explained simply as she played with part of the newspaper in front of her. “She must have ate a pumpkin seed. Did she?” ** **   
** **

Phil laughed under his breath. “Miss Kimmy has a baby in her belly, Daisy. Remember?” ** **   
** **

“But you said- you said pumpkins grow in bellies!” she exclaimed. Before Phil could say anything, Daisy plowed on, asking, “Do babies come from pumpkins?” ** **   
** **

At the question, Phil blanched. He frantically glanced at May, who gave him a look that clearly said, ‘you made your bed, now lie in it.’ He turned back to Daisy, being met with her expectant gaze. Phil swallowed, clearing his throat. “Yep,” he managed. “Yeah, they sure do.”  ** **   
** **

“Huh. Cool.” ** **   
** **

Thankfully, Daisy let the subject drop. Melinda and Phil held their breath, waiting for her to ask more questions, but when she didn’t, they sighed in relief. Having  _ that  _ certain talk wasn’t anything they wanted or were prepared to do. For now, Daisy had an answer she was satisfied with. However, their relief didn't last long.  ** **   
** **

“Did I come from a pumpkin too?” Daisy asked.  ** **   
** **

Melinda and Phil froze, eyes meeting over Daisy’s head. Daisy knew she was adopted, but they’d only just begun to talk to her about it. They didn’t want her to grow up without the truth, or at least part of it. So far, Daisy had a good grasp on adoption and what it meant though it came with more questions than a five-year old already asked. When she was ready and old enough, Phil and Melinda would tell her the full story, but for now, they stuck with using bits and pieces that she would understand.  ** **   
** **

Phil broke their gaze to look down at Daisy with a smile. “You did,” he said, smoothing back her hair. “Mommy and I found you in a pumpkin patch and knew you were ours." ** **   
** **

Fighting their way through rural China, losing fellow agents, and barely coming out alive could hardly be compared to a pumpkin patch. At least it was better than the go-to stork explanation.  ** **   
** **

“But-” Daisy began. This time she was more subdued, her former fervor replaced with downcast confusion. She picked at the newspaper, tearing off tiny pieces. “I wasn’t a pumpkin in Mommy’s belly?” ** **   
** **

“Hey.” Melinda set the spoon she still held down, sitting down in her chair, which she pushed out a bit from the table. She patted her lap. “Come here.”  ** **   
** **

Without hesitation, Daisy slid off her chair and climbed onto Melinda’s lap. Melinda lifted her up, wrapping her arms around her daughter and just took a second to cradle Daisy to her. Even after five years, Melinda would never get enough of the warm, sweet weight against her.  ** **   
** **

“You grew outside of my belly.” Melinda remembered that night with startling clarity. Once they were safe in a quinjet, she’d turned to see Phil, covered in blood that wasn’t his own cooing at the mass of blood-stained blankets cradled in his arms. The baby girl was cold, sleepy, and clutching a thin twine bracelet with the Chinese character for ‘daisy’ in her tiny palm. At first, Melinda had been adamant about the baby being placed with a different agent or anywhere else, but then Daisy blinked up at her and gave Melinda a gummy smile. Instantly, Daisy had Melinda wrapped around her tiny fingers. From then on, there was no question that she and Phil would take care of her. “You grew in my heart.” ** **   
** **

Daisy blinked those same wide brown eyes up at Melinda before dropping her gaze to her mother’s chest. Lifting a hand to poke a finger right over May’s heart, Daisy asked quietly, “In here?” ** **   
** **

May nodded, taking Daisy’s finger in hand. She bent to press a kiss to the tip of it. “Mhm.” ** **   
** **

“That’s a very special place to grow,” Phil added. He scooted closer, placing a hand on Daisy’s back. “And you know what? You can never grow out of our hearts like in a belly.” ** **   
** **

“Even if I grow  _ really  _ big?”  ** **   
** **

“Even then,” Melinda said. She cupped Daisy’s cheek, thumb running over her plump cheekbone before tapping her nose. “You’re in our hearts forever. Nothing will change that.” ** **   
** **

Daisy glanced at Phil, who nodded, running the hand on her back up to tuck some hair behind her ear. Her fingers pushed against Melinda’s chest, twisting in the fabric of her sweater. Daisy snuggled closer to her mother, reaching her other hand out to Phil, whispering, “You’re in my heart too.” ** **   
** **

Melinda’s throat suddenly tightened, and her eyes burned. When she looked at Phil, she saw he was in a similar state, eyes brimming with tears behind his glasses. Daisy was the best thing that happened to them, even under the circumstances she came to them in. Phil and Melinda gave up their former lives, friends, and careers to take care of Daisy. Not for once did they ever regret it. Frequently moving around and always keeping an eye out for danger was rough, but they wouldn't change it for anything.  ** **   
** **

After a second or two, Daisy squirmed in Melinda’s lap. “Can we carve pumpkins now?” ** **   
** **

A laugh slipped from Melinda’s lips. She would always be endlessly amused and fascinated by how quick kids could change the subject and move on. May pressed a kiss to Daisy’s temple. “Sure, baby.” ** **   
** **

Daisy made no move to go back to Phil, content to sit with her mother even when Melinda stood to carve the pumpkin better. Daisy remained seated but kneeled, one hand gripping the hem of Melinda’s shirt as she leaned forward to watch. She gasped when Melinda switched out her knife for another tool. “What’s _ that? _ ” ** **   
** **

“It’s a keyhole saw,” Melinda said, briefly showing the tool to Daisy. “It’s a little easier to use than a knife when I’m carving.” ** **   
** **

“It has teeth.” ** **   
** **

“It does,” she agreed. “Don’t touch it. It's very sharp.” ** **   
** **

Daisy drew her hand back. She raised it to her mouth again, nibbling on the pad of her thumb as she watched Melinda. “It takes a long time?” ** **   
** **

“Mhm.” Melinda nodded, concentrating on the slide of her knife. “I have to go slow, so I don’t mess up or hurt myself.” ** **   
** **

“If,” Daisy began, bouncing a bit out of excitement. She stopped when Melinda gave her a reprimanding look. The child sat still but wiggled as she talked. “If we had a lightsaber, it would be cut super fast!” ** **   
** **

“We’d have to be careful,” Phil said. “Or the lightsaber could cut the pumpkin in half.” ** **   
** **

“Oh yeah.” ** **   
** **

With both parents busy with their pumpkins, Daisy fell silent. She kept her grip on May’s shirt, arm bumping her mother’s hip as she leaned forward to get a better view of Melinda carving. It wasn’t distracting and didn’t hinder her carving, but May stopped and turned to Daisy.  ** **   
** **

“Come here. You can help me. But,” Melinda spoke over Daisy’s excited gasp. “I’ll be holding your hand.” ** **   
** **

“Okay!” Daisy eagerly stood on the chair. Now she was around her mother’s height and had an even better view of the pumpkin. May sided close to her, placing one arm around Daisy’s waist to grab her hand and place the saw in her palm. She closed her hand over Daisy’s.  ** **   
** **

“Ready?” ** **   
** **

“Yeah.” ** **   
** **

“Don’t move your hand,” Melinda reminded her before directing their hands to the pumpkin. They sawed where Melinda left off, going up the line of the cat’s tail. It took longer than it should have, mainly because Melinda went even slower in fear of anything happening. But, nothing did.  ** **   
** **

“Like this?” Daisy asked as Melinda guided her to cut out the small spikes of fur.  ** **   
** **

May nodded. “Just like that.” ** **   
** **

Out of the corner of her eye, Melinda caught Phil with the camera, sneakily filming them. She sighed internally. Even though May ripped on him for incessantly documenting almost every moment of Daisy’s life, she knew what he was doing was priceless and that one day, when Daisy was grown and out of the house, Melinda would look back on those moments that passed by too quickly. She hugged Daisy a little closer, continuing to guide her small hand as they carved.  ** **   
** **

Daisy- mostly May- finished carving the cat. It didn’t look half bad aside from a few jagged edges. Melinda expected Daisy to pull back and move onto the next pumpkin, but instead, she lingered. Daisy bit her lower lip before asking, “Can we add a star?” ** **   
** **

“Sure,” Melinda said. The pumpkin did need something else. “Where do you want to put it?” ** **   
** **

She pointed above the cat, right next to its head. “Here.”  ** **   
** **

Melinda took the marker Phil handed her and drew in a star. It was no bigger than a quarter. Carefully, May and Daisy carved it out. When they were done, Daisy looked at Melinda for approval, who smiled. “Good job.” ** **   
** **

May’s heart swelled with the answering grin Daisy gave her. She bent, granting the kiss that Daisy tilted her chin up for before the child turned to Phil. “Daddy, are you done yet?” ** **   
** **

“As a matter of fact,” Phil said. “I am.” He capped the marker before dramatically turning the pumpkin to face them. “Behold.” ** **   
** **

Daisy gasped. “It’s Captain America’s shield!” ** **   
** **

It was a rather large rendition of it too, stretching from the top of the pumpkin to the bottom. Melinda sighed. “Really, Phil? Every year.” ** **   
** **

“Technically not every year since it’s been a while,” he said smartly. “And yes, it’s tradition, Mel.” ** **   
** **

She didn’t have the energy to argue. Melinda held out her hand for the pumpkin, grabbing it to place in front of her to carve. Daisy poked at the stencil in awe.  ** **   
** **

“Do you want to help me with this one, baby?” ** **   
** **

“No.” Daisy shook her head. She began to climb down from the chair but paused to receive the kiss Melinda brushed across her cheek. “That’s hard work. You can do it, Mommy.” ** **   
** **

Melinda snorted. “Thanks.” ** **   
** **

Phil squinted at the knife she picked up. “Is that the one you caught in Vienna?” ** **   
** **

By “caught,” he meant the one Melinda pulled out of her shoulder after they were ambushed on a milk run mission. Luckily, it hadn’t hit any nerves or did major damage but she still had the three-inch wide scar on her back. “It is. What?” she asked. “It’s not like they asked for it back.” ** **   
** **

“I can’t believe you’re using it to carve pumpkins.” ** **   
** **

“I got tired of looking at it in its frame.”  ** **   
** **

Carving Phil’s pumpkin went by faster not only because of the circles in the design but also because Daisy was too preoccupied, helping Phil clean the already carved pumpkins than helping carve. By the time Melinda finished with Phil and Daisy’s pumpkins, the two were done cleaning and almost vibrating with anticipation.  ** **   
** **

May wiped her hands clean, announcing, “I’m done.” ** **   
** **

“Lemme see!” Daisy gasped, wiggling off Phil’s lap to go to Melinda. She hopped, reaching for her mother who picked her up, setting Daisy on her hip. When May turned the pumpkin around to face them, Daisy gasped again. Leaning forward, she ran her fingers over the carved face. It had been a little tricky to do, especially with the points on the crescent moon and triangle but Melinda managed.  ** **   
** **

“You like it?” ** **   
** **

Daisy nodded. “Yeah! It’s perfect.” She turned, wrapping her arms around May’s neck. “Thanks, Mommy.” ** **   
** **

Melinda kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome, baby.” ** **   
** **

“Alright,” Phil said, placing his hands on a pumpkin with a hollow  _ thump _ . “Ready to go put these on the porch?” ** **   
** **

“Yeah!” ** **   
** **

The three of them grabbed their pumpkins and left the dining room. Daisy refused to let her parents help her with carrying her pumpkin, instead doing it herself though she was noticeably struggling. Her pumpkin was the same size as Phil and Melinda’s, something Daisy insisted on when they picked them out. Just because she was small didn’t mean she had to have a small pumpkin. Melinda managed to wrangle Daisy in a jacket just as Phil opened the door. A rush of cool air greeted them, disturbing the cozy warm atmosphere of the house. Daisy didn’t seem to mind, though, and eagerly raced onto the porch on her sock-covered feet. She set her pumpkin down by the front door, across from the scarecrow and under the garland.  ** **   
** **

“Right here?” Phil asked, surveying the space when Daisy stepped back.  ** **   
** **

Daisy nodded. “Uh-huh.” ** **   
** **

He and Melinda followed suit, placing their pumpkins on either side of Daisy’s. From a distance and with the other decorations around them, they looked great.  ** **   
** **

Earlier in the month the three of them decorated the house for fall, amassing a collection of Halloween and fall decor on the front porch as the month went by. There were plastic skeletons in the front lawn and more garland woven between the patio sides. The pumpkins pulled everything together, though. The three pumpkins created a family, connected with the addition of a star on each one. They were the missing piece to the decoration, just like Daisy had been the missing piece in Phil and Melinda’s lives.  ** **   
** **

Then, Phil gasped, exclaiming as he ran into the house, “Oh! Almost forgot the lights!” ** **   
** **

Moments later, Phil came back with the bottoms of the pumpkins and three battery-operated tea lights. Crouching, he placed the lights inside before sealing the pumpkins. Daisy gasped as the pumpkins lit up. Dusk was just beginning to fall, so the pumpkins glowed in the dimness.  ** **   
** **

Melinda smirked. “No candles?” ** **   
** **

“No.” Phil shook his head emphatically, coming to stand next to Melinda. He slid an arm around her waist. “No, no, no. They made that a rule at the Academy for a reason.” ** **   
** **

“Yeah,” she said. “After you nearly burnt your dorm down.” ** **   
** **

“All that caught on fire were the curtains. Besides, I distinctly remember candles being  _ your  _ idea.”  ** **   
** **

She only hummed and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Your memory must be growing dim.” ** **   
** **

Standing, Daisy wrapped her arms around Phil’s hips, pushing her face into his thigh before looking up at him. “Can we do more?” ** **   
** **

“More?” Phil asked, tone exaggerated to make Daisy giggle. He glanced to Melinda. “What do you think, mom?” ** **   
** **

The raw hope in Daisy’s eyes could chip away any resolve May had about pumpkin carving again. “I don’t see why not.” ** **   
** **

“Yay!” Daisy cheered, bouncing. She took Phil’s hand, tugging on it. “Can we get more now?” ** **   
** **

Phil laughed, breath fogging in the cold air. “Next time we go to the store, we’ll get more pumpkins. Now we have to clean up.” ** **   
** **

Her nose wrinkled. “Nevermind.” ** **   
** **

“Sorry, kid,” Melinda said. “Clean up is non-negotiable.” ** **   
** **

“Fine,” Daisy sighed.  ** **   
** **

“But,” Phil began, drawing the word out with a mischievous smile. “I think we could have a hot chocolate break before then.” ** **   
** **

She gasped. Hot chocolate was a rare treat for Daisy since Melinda had strict rules about sugar consumption. “Really?” ** **   
** **

“Really,” Phil said even when Melinda sent him a glare. “Come on, Daisy. We need to get back inside before your toes freeze off.” ** **   
** **

Just as Phil was about to usher Daisy inside, the door to the house across the street opened. Miss Kimmy stepped out, stomach first. Phil and Melinda frantically glanced at each other, realizing what was about to happen. Before they could stop her, Daisy turned and hollered, “Miss Kimmy! Did you really eat a pumpkin seed!?” ** **   
** **

Phil facepalmed while May bit her lip in an effort to keep her laughter in. They’d have to explain everything to their neighbor and one day tell Daisy that babies didn’t come from pumpkins after all, but for now, they would have hot chocolate and think of what to carve into the next three pumpkins while cherishing the last few days of October and every moment they spent with Daisy. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
